thomas_sasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas SASUKE 2
this time 70 will run! it is now at midoriyama studio city in tokyo! Stage 1 is basically some sort of sonic act Stage 2 is basically a giant maze of hazards and heavy walls Stage 3 is a metallical jungle of upper body horrors and the final stage is, well the same as last time! Commentators 1-52 Keisuke Hatsuta 53-70, Stages 2-4 Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 hanging log 3 climbing down the log 4 wicked wall 5 shaking bridge 6 log down 7 free climbing 8 wall climb Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii 1. log climb 2 Takuyu Ueda CLEAR 26.5 seconds left 3 Yuji Suzuki Cut CLEAR 19.6 seconds left 4 Shuji Udagawa 1-01 1. log climb 5 Ryosuke Fukushima 1-02 1. log climb 6 Takayuki Otsuka 1-03 1. log climb 7 Naruo Keito 1-04 2. hanging log 8 Shingo Yamamoto Cut CLEAR 22.7 seconds left 9 Tatsuya Yamamoto Cut CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 10 Tetsuji Uemura 2. hanging log 11 Ryuichi Mihara 2-01 8. wall climb. time out 12 Masahiro Tomizawa 2-02 8. wall climb. time out 13 Yoshihito Yamamoto Cut CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 14 Akira Sakai 2-03 5. shaking bridge 15 Kentaro Ito 1. log climb 16 Hiroyuki Amano Cut CLEAR 21.0 seconds left 17 Kiyomi Inoue Cut 1. log climb 18 Taikichiro Kyoto 1. log climb 19 Naoto Amano Cut CLEAR 21.6 seconds left 20 Seigo Shibada Cut CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 21 Ayano Komiya 1. log climb 22 Eiichi Miura Cut CLEAR 12.6 seconds left 23 Andourea Komatsubara Cut CLEAR 16.7 seconds left 24 Gosuke Yokoyama Cut CLEAR 19.3 seconds left 25 Toru Takahashi Cut CLEAR 17.1 seconds left 26 Naohiro Hoshikawa 3. climbing down the log. slid over the hanging log 27 Yuji Okumura Cut CLEAR 12.8 seconds left 28 Koichi Tamura Cut CLEAR 12.2 seconds left 29 Toshitaka Ishihara Cut CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 30 Kazufumi Kimura Cut CLEAR 16.5 seconds left 31 Chie Nishimura CLEAR 3.3 seconds left. first woman to beat a stage in Thomas SASUKE 32 Katsumi Yoshinaga Cut 3. climbing down the log 33 Yukio Iketani Cut CLEAR 19.4 seconds left. lol i typed toshitaka ishihara twice, talk about rushing! 34 Yukikaze Kato Cut 3. climbing down the log. time out. was too scared to dismount! 35 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. log climb 36 Takashi Yo Cut CLEAR 12.2 seconds left 37 Hideki Naruo Cut CLEAR 16.5 seconds left 38 Takashi Sakamoto Cut CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 39 Yurika Tsujimaru 3-01 1. log climb 40 Katsumi Yamada Cut CLEAR 23.4 seconds left 41 Nozuma Tomashima Cut CLEAR 22.9 seconds left 42 Yoshihide Tanigawa Cut CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 43 Riku Hayashi 3-02 1. log climb 44 Toyohisa Ijima 1. log climb 45 Ken Hasegawa Cut CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 46 Masakazu Ebihara CLEAR 27.3 seconds left 47 Yoshiharu Ito Cut CLEAR 23.3 seconds left 48 Akira Iwasaki Cut 1. log climb 49 Takuya Nakamaru 4-01 1. log climb 50 Toshiyuki Ono 4-02 2. hanging log 51 Kayoko Aoya 4-03 3. climbing down the log 52 Christopher Fields 1. log climb 53 Yan Yang 1. log climb 54 James Roland Green Cut 5. shaking bridge 55 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 20.6 seconds left 56 Hiroyuki Sato Cut CLEAR 17.3 seconds left 57 Shane Kosugi Cut CLEAR 16.5 seconds left 58 Mitsuru Tanaka Cut 1. log climb 59 Naoki Iketani 1. log climb 60 Yoshihiro "Tiger Mask IV" Yamazaki 1. log climb 61 Shigeyuki Nakamura Cut CLEAR 5.3 seconds left 62 Tetsuya Miki Cut 1. log climb 63 Toshio Wakita 5-01 1. log climb 64 Hikaru Tanaka 5-02 CLEAR 0.6 seconds left 65 Takeo Cho 5-03 5. shaking bridge 66 Ayaka Hasebe Cut 1. log climb 67 Yoshiyuki Miyashita Cut 5. shaking bridge 68 Nobuyoshi Ito Cut 2. hanging log 69 Akira Omori CLEAR 33.8 seconds left 70 Kazuhiko Akiyama Cut CLEAR 22.4 seconds left 70 attempts 34 clears I THINK NOT! Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 2 Takuyu Ueda 3. spider climb 3 Yuji Suzuki 3. spider climb 8 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 14.9 seconds left. lost his lucky hat as it got squashed under 2nd wall 9 Tatsuya Yamamoto 6 CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 13 Yoshihito Yamamoto 4. 5 continuous hammers 16 Hiroyuki Amano 7-01 3. spider climb 19 Naoto Amano 7-02 3. spider climb 20 Seigo Shibada 7-03 3. spider climb 22 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 23 Andourea Komatsubara Cut 3. spider climb 24 Gosuke Yokoyama Cut 3. spider climb 25 Toru Takahashi Cut 1. spider walk 27 Yuji Okumura 8-01 1. spider walk 28 Koichi Tamura 8-02 2. moving walls 29 Toshitaka Ishihara Cut 1. spider walk 30 Kazufumi Kimura 8-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 31 Chie Nishimura 1. spider walk 33 Yukio Iketani Cut 1. spider walk 36 Takashi Yo Cut 4. 5 continuous hammers 37 Hideki Naruo Cut 3. spider climb 38 Takashi Sakamoto 4-01 3. spider climb 40 Katsumi Yamada 4-02 3. spider climb 41 Nozuma Tomashima 4-03 2. moving walls 42 Yoshihide Tanigawa 4-04 6. wall lifting. time out 45 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 22.7 seconds left 46 Masakazu Ebihara CLEAR 8.7 seconds left 47 Yoshiharu Ito Cut 3. spider climb 55 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 56 Hiroyuki Sato 9-01 3. spider climb 57 Shane Kosugi 9-02 6. wall lifting. time out 61 Shigeyuki Nakamura CLEAR 3.8 seconds left 64 Hikaru Tanaka CLEAR 5.7 seconds left 69 Akira Omori CLEAR 1.4 seconds left 70 Kazuhiko Akiyama Cut 6. wall lifting. time out 34 attempts 9 clears this is getting creepy Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole bridge 2 propeller bars 3 hang move 4 pipe slider Competitors 8 Shingo Yamamoto 4. pipe slider 1:24 9 Tatsuya Yamamoto 4. pipe slider 1:27 22 Eiichi Miura 4. pipe slider 1:59. failed dismount 45 Ken Hasegawa 10-01 4. pipe slider 1:03. fell right at the beginning of 2nd track 46 Masakazu Ebihara 10-02 4. pipe slider 1:05 55 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 4. pipe slider 1:13. failed dismount 61 Shigeyuki Nakamura 4. pipe slider 1:28. failed dismount. almost failed pole bridge but saved himself 64 Hikaru Tanaka 4. pipe slider 1:28. failed dismount 69 Akira Omori CLEAR 1:43 9 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitor 69 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 12m up 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas